


Out (Drabble)

by Nyx_Ships



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Delitoonz - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Short, brohm, sorry - Freeform, writing slump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Ships/pseuds/Nyx_Ships
Summary: He hadn't planned on revealing himself or his dating life to his friends like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, I've been stuck in a bit of a writer's slump and lost some motivation. But hey, at least I wrote something, right?
> 
> Enjoy?:/

* * *

\------------------------------------

 

  
"Luke! Where in the hell did you put the-"

Jonathon paused, staring straight into the webcam as Luke stared back at him from his seat, where he has been Skyping Bryce and Ryan.

"...the strainer..."

He held his breath, the apron around his waist covered in a mess of colors from food splatters and cleaning.

Luke's eyes widened and he looked from Jonathan to the computer screen, noticing the wide eyed looks of Ryan and Bryce, who were practically on top of each other.

Well, correction. Bryce was sitting in Ryan's lap with a controller in his hands and a smile on his face.

"Uh, hey baby. I'm kinda in the middle of something right now..."

Jonathon couldn't speak, he just stood there in his messy apron with burning cheeks, looking Luke directly in his eyes, trying his best not to scream.

He hadn't planned on revealing himself or his dating life to his friends like this.

Too late now.

Ryan fidgeted in his seat, practically feeling the tension through the laptop.

Then Bryce was clearing his throat and smiling, the controller in his hands being set down so he could wrap Ryan's arms around his waist haphazardly and lean forward ever so slightly.

He was the first to speak, smile never faltering as the words left his mouth.

"So....does this mean a double date is in the future?"

 


End file.
